Misunderstandings and a question
by CeCe Rocket
Summary: This is rocketshippy or JessexJames. I wrote it in respnse to the fact that there has been a lack of rocketshipping in the past season. These are 3 poems about what each TR member feels and on thier regrets in what happened in "Forest Grumps". There are m


Misunderstandings and a question  
  
DiSclaImEr: I do not own Kojiro/James, Musashi/Jesse, or Nyase/Meowth. They are characters that belong to 1995-2003 Nintendo Pokemon all rights reserved.  
  
Author's note: I wrote these three poems in response to the fact that has rarely been any rocketshipping at all in the past season. It is really sad b/c I love Jesse and James together! ;( Where has all the rocketshipping gone? Well I personally think the writers have been lazy…but perhaps that my sad excuse…  
Well anyhow, each poem is the thoughts of Meowth, James, and Jesse. I base this on the fact that (most people will agree) the rocket shipping stopped after "Forest Grumps" in which Jesse yelled that Meowth and James made her life miserable and James and Meowth shouted that she made their lives miserable too. ;( So this argument is what is being said in each poem.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Misunderstandings and a question~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meowth/Nyase  
  
Observer  
  
Can't she see  
  
His painful, longing glances?  
  
Can't he hear  
  
Her cry at night?  
  
I hear  
I see  
I know  
  
They grew up  
They did, they grew  
  
But why,   
  
Did they grow out of love too?  
  
They fought I guess, but there's something else.  
Something else stops them.  
  
  
Kojiro/James  
  
Secret Love  
  
What happened?  
Things were different  
  
So diffrent...  
I can't show you like I did.  
Did you know? I know…  
  
What I said,  
  
You said it too  
But then I did  
  
I shouldn't have  
I  
Was angry, but  
I shouldn't have  
  
It wasn't me  
I wasn't like that  
I'm not like that  
  
Forgive me  
I was wrong  
  
So wrong  
  
I just want things back to  
  
Normal  
Or do I?  
  
I want more.  
  
  
Musashi/Jesse  
  
My Disaster  
  
I always was like that  
  
Always a disaster  
  
But I had you  
And now  
  
I don't  
  
So what do I do?  
  
I never "had" you  
But I had you more than now.  
  
What do I do?  
Why did I say it?  
  
Because  
That's me  
  
I was always like that  
  
You haven't forgiven me  
  
Like you did  
Before  
  
I'll keep selfishly asking,  
"What do I do?"  
  
I was always like that  
  
Always a disaster  
  
  
~~Two people can't see, blinded by fears. Fear blinds love, but it can't stop it~  
  
FIN  
  
Author's end note: PLEASE READ TO UNDERSTAND!!!  
Meowth's Poem: I really like the beginning, I think it's pretty much self explainatory except for the "they grew up" part. What I mean is that perhaps TR has matured, I mean noticed that James never cross dresses anymore? Jesse doesn't hit James? (This could be shippy proof but unfortunately it's all we have) Well This is what Meowth means. He is not sure why but maybe it has to do something with it all. I'm not sure what either.  
James' poem: This is the most complex poem. "I can't show you like I did" is meant to say that he can't show her his love/how he cared because they have no touchy rocketshippy moments (and they do their motto like 5ft apart! ;( ) Then when he says "Did you know?" he is wondering if Jesse knew his feelings. Then when he says "I know" right after he means he knows what they grew so apart. The rest is explanatory except for the last line "I want more". Well as for that, there is a meaning but I'll only say, (as Meowth said in one of Froggwoman's fanfics) "Draw yer own conclusions."  
Jesse's Poem: This is pretty much all self explanatory. Kind of "darker" that the other too simply because Jesse is blaming herself and has low esteem. ::sniff::  
  
ALSO: Jesse and James' poems are written differently. As you have seen by my ending commentary James poems has much more "digging into" while Jesse's has none. In James' poem there I things I added that show other things. This is because I believe James does a lot more thinking than he seems to and says more with fewer words. Jesse on the other hand is more to the point. She says exactly what she feels. This was written to portray those different personalities.   
  
Please review it will only take at most 30 seconds!!! Thank you!!!! ^_^ 


End file.
